1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mooring lines and, more particularly, to a fitting for accommodating extraction and retraction of a mooring line.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Mooring lines for boats, and ships and other vessels are traditionally stored in bags below decks during non use. Sometimes, the mooring lines are coiled on the deck usually in proximity to the attendant cleat to which they may be attached when in use. To store the mooring line in a bag is a nuisance as the mooring line must be placed within the bag and the bag must be stored in a suitable space within the cabin, in a locker or the like. Coiled mooring lines on deck tend to slide and may be an impediment to movement on the deck. Under severe weather conditions, the coiled mooring line may become uncoiled and cause a potential safety hazard or impediment to the crew. It would therefore be beneficial to have the mooring line readily accessible when required and yet be storable proximate the cleat to which it will be attached when in use.